Jealousy
by DeanWrites
Summary: Barry fears that Hal may be losing interest in him. How far will the Flash go to keep this Green Lantern by his side? (One shot)


Hal didn't expect it to happen. It just... happened.

One minute, he and Barry were arguing about lawful moral judgment. The next, Barry had shoved him against his cluttered bureau, jeans around his ankles, with two fingers knuckle deep inside of him.

"N-ah, _fuck_!" Hal's fingers gripped the edges of the dresser. His cheek felt cold as it touched the surface. "D-don't-"

Barry chuckled. "Love it when you say things like that. Give me your ring."

"You remember the -_ah_- safe word?" Hal managed to say.

"Of course." Barry said. The eagerness could be heard in his reply as Hal removed his Lantern ring and relinquished it to his friend. Barry leaned in close to Hal's ear, continuing to softly press and pull his fingers, he whispered softly. "You want me to act like him tonight?"

Hal blushed and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Barry straightened up at that. Then, he gently slipped his fingers through his lover's hair, gripped tightly, and yanked him back up towards his chest.

"Don't. _Lie_ to me, Jordan." He hissed. He removed his fingers from the heat of Hal's rear, and flung him onto the bed before he could protest.

He looked gorgeous there on the sheets with his legs caught in denim, and his shirt riding up to his chest. Barry admired him for a moment, but quickly remembered to stay in character. '_Focus, Barry, it's not hard to be an asshole from another planet_.' He thought.

Role playing actually didn't come naturally to Barry at all. It wasn't really in his list of kinks. Truth be told, Barry was doing this to spice up their sex lives.  
With Hal's trips into outer space lasting undetermined amounts of time, Barry got nervous that Hal may lose interest in him, the boring lab nerd from Kansas. Hell, it had happened with Carol, the stunningly gorgeous woman that Hal had been in love with for years before he and Barry had become a pair. What was stopping Hal's eyes from wandering away from Barry? So he felt a jilted lover, but refused to feel sorry for himself. He got aggressive, and took initiative.

First, he timidly suggested that they experiment in the bedroom. Hal was surprised of course, but more than happy to indulge him. How far would plain old vanilla Barry go? So, they started small, with Barry's hand cuffs from work, then ring play later, which Hal seemed to enjoy, and after that, blindfolds and sex toys. The trip to acquire these items in secret was an embarrassing one, but Barry toughed it out, and later, when he shared his discoveries, Hal seemed very enthusiastic about what goodies his boyfriend had gotten for him. Barry decided that for that sort of reaction, he didn't mind making a trip everyday if it would keep Hal steadfast at his side. He was happy. For a while.

Then one night, Hal returned from a two week training session with Kilowog, and a strangely colored, but slim, attractive man named Sinestro. His hair was black as the night, his eyes golden, and his demeanor was dominating. It wasn't hard to notice the twinkle of admiration in Hal's eyes. Now that there was a face to match to the name, Barry was remembering how much Hal would talk about his mentor. Which was a lot! And what did Barry expect? He was a devilishly handsome man from another planet. Exotic and dangerous. It was enough to set Barry's worries on edge... and he became viciously jealous.

So here they were. Hal, buck naked, pressed face down into the soft sheets of his bed, and Barry on his knees behind him, saying vicious things about 'How poorly Hal had handled his training today'.

"You were pathetic out there. You will be punished."

"Ah- please, Thaal, _don't_- I-"

Every word out of Hal's mouth was painful for Barry, but he rode out his jealousy. '_He's mine, you bastard. You'll never have him!' _He screamed inside his head. It was becoming a vicious cycle. He would act like the man he was so jealous of to make Hal happy, let his lover call out Sinestro's name, and then just feel even more angry that it wasn't _his_ name Hal was moaning. Barry just gripped his lover's hips more tightly. Hal was pushing his ass into him desperately, riding with Barry's erratic rhythm.

"Say my name." Barry commanded as he fucked hard into him.

"Fuck you." Hal panted. Barry was getting desperate. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He was so close, and Hal was being so stubborn.

"I said, Say. My. _NAME_!" He dug his nails into Hal's hips.

"Ah! Green!" Hal went rigid.

Barry instantly loosened his grip on Hal's bruising skin.

"What?"

"Green... God, Barry, _green_."

That was their safe word. "I- I'm sorry! I hurt you, I'm sorry!" Barry immediately pulled out, much to his discomfort, and let Hal roll onto his back. For a moment, he just hovered there over Hal on his hands and knees, terrified.

"No! ...No, I'm fine. I just- I can't do this."

Barry's heart stopped. Time slowed. And it wasn't because of his super speedy powers making everything feel slower. This is what being devastated felt like. This would be the last time he felt the warm softness of Hal's skin. He was tearing up on the inside that he hadn't stolen more kisses since the one they'd shared yesterday.

"Hal, please- I can do better! I-"

The lantern put both his hands on either side of Barry's face, pulled him close, kissed him, and then said,

"I... I don't want to role play. I just want you, Bear. I know you like it, but can I just have _you_ tonight?"

Barry was stunned. "I thought- But don't you like him?"

Hal cracked up at that. "Sinestro? What? No! God, no!"

They looked at each other in the dimly lit room for a moment. "Wait... is that what this role playing thing has been all about? Here I thought you just had a deep dark power complex." Hal chuckled.

Barry just blushed. Hal wasn't enamored with his mentor at all! Barry had simply been so lonely on earth that he dreamed up worries to worry about. He was such a fool!

"Barry, we can role play if you want to again sometime, but you need to know... when we are together, it's you I'm thinking of. I love you." Hal kissed him once more.

Barry felt a wave of relief. "I love you too." He wanted to jump for joy, but he contained himself. Instead, he nodded and kissed Hal again as those long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Now, make love to me?" Hal asked more than demanded.

Barry adjusted himself to slip back into that warmth he enjoyed so much, and Hal wrapped his arms around Barry's neck, lifting his hips to meet his mate's.

"Nnn..._Flash_?" Hal crooned.

"Hm?" Barry looked into Hal's brown eyes.

"Go slow."

He just smiled, and happily obliged.


End file.
